Doom: Inverted Realms (Book 3)
by steven.smiglicki
Summary: In this book, we explore the events that lead to the full-scale hell on Earth, we also follow the unknown marine's trek through hell and the UAC paranormal division's efforts to secure specimens of demons from Phobos. This is a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

When the marine passed through the portal, the world as he knew it drifted away into twisted, knotted ribbons that rapidly unwound around him, the passage accelerated through coursing crimson plasma that swam all around. A circular patch of darkness zoomed toward him. Upon leaving the portal, he found himself stumbling in the darkness. His head was spinning from disorientation, he could hear course breathing nearby, but he was gripped with portal sickness. The marine was forced to remove his helmet to vomit and was then babbling incoherently when suddenly being possessed by an invisible force, but the marine was able to quickly overcome the psychic attack.

The surrounding area was coated in something resembling skin, it was filled with deformities and protruding bloated growths. A morbid figure lurched into view of the marine, it was a demon with excessively long, repulsive front teeth that were caked in moist grime, robotic arms protruded from its black torso, thick cords were interwoven along the alloy frame, it was wearing a strapped, square transparent lens above one eye that the marine could identify as a computerized optical interface always seen worn by surgeons. It looks toward the marine and raises his spinning saw-bladed hand menacingly.

The demonic surgeon lunges toward him and widely swings the blade, the marine steps forward and kicks it into the opposing wall with a thud. It quickly fell to the ground, and picked itself up again. With his pistol raised, the marine stomped down the flesh-covered ramp leading to the portal gate, which continued to course with energy behind him. He fires on the attacker, it jumps out of the way, then again. It lunges and attaches itself to the marine, he tosses off the offending demon, but it made a precise cut along a invisible winding seam in the armour. With some pain came immediate armour alerts, he fired again. The Demon deflected the rounds off its robotic arms and made its escape through a gaping hole in the wall.

The marine allows the demon to escape and takes in his surroundings, the portal he arrived from was covered in skin, several large and small sharp horns protruded from the flesh atop of the teleporter. The walls were likewise obscured, but close to the ceiling some universal aerospace location markings could be seen, they indicated he was in Demios Science Station, Echo Labs Complex, Sector-B, Level-Five. Having been isolated in artificial hibernation, the state of the infested science station came as a shock, he had friends stationed here.

He suddenly noticed a terrible screeching that was growing louder with each passing occurrence. A deep boom came from the wall and the entire slab of flesh began to stretch and warp before tension ripped lengthy gashes and revealed seams of the massive cargo door behind the teleporter, the large protruding growths were sliced or popped grotesquely as they passed the rim of the door cavity and oozed to the floor. A tortured demonic howl came from the opening passage, accompanied by frenzied, rapid stomping.

Something big is coming, the marine reasons. With only seconds to spare, he hides under a mounding growth close to a corner of the room.

A cybernetic demon stomped into view, its mechanical legs whined as it bent to crawl under the still opening, flesh-covered door. It was a giant pulsating brain, the paths of arterial veins could be seen under the slimy trenched surface. It was seated upon a mechanized chassis supported by four robotic legs that ended in wide black hooves. The chassis had unlatched compartments in the front and back hanging open, tangled webs of cords and messy stacks of broken, repurposed circuitry were easily seen.

From his vantage, the marine caught a glance at the demon's face, it was at the base of the mass with short arms flanking it, covering that small section was a patch of skin differently hued from the rest of the body. It has a crabby-looking, enraged face. It howls and stomps loudly as it searches for what caused the disturbance. The sound of its gnashing teeth was like an orchestra of sharpening knives, accompanied by slurping guttural articulation. The marine considers preparing his BFG 9000, but the cargo door had already begun to close again, the cybernetic-demon howls a last piercing chord before disappearing under the sliding door. The growth upon it was hanging in places, scarred and oozing freely, it reached the floor with an echoing thud.

Given the circumstances, the marine reloads the BFG 9000 in case the monstrosity returns. After some fumbling with the gun and the energy cells, he eventually finds where to insert a new magazine, the weapon's energy gauges climbed gradually.

The large Engineering Bay was bathed in darkness, a demon had at one time pulled down the large ceiling lamps. The Spider-Mastermind was standing in one of the two repair suites, clawed robotic arms protruded from the walls of the small enclosure and continued to assemble the systems of the demon's cybernetic body. The far wall held several types of large robotic construction arms resting in short-walled suites. The demonic surgeon scuttled into the chamber from a passage on a higher platform and crawled down a thin column to assist in construction. The sounds of robotic whines and welding zaps echoed through the partially corrupted workshop.

The demon held a UAC data sheet interface in its hands, reviewing the live footage from ceiling security cameras in the corrupted teleportation chamber, it shrieks angrily upon finding the intruder it was looking for. The demon pushes aside a robotic appendage and stomps out of the repair suite, it loudly approaches a control panel, a mechanical whine is heard when the robotic legs lowered so the demon could reach the touch screen controls with its short arms. It swipes through the various icons with its sharp-clawed, three-fingered hand. It chuckled disturbingly as it input the specified commands.

The marine was still in the teleportation chamber when energy in the gate began to churn violently and strongly pull the marine toward it. He was standing in front of the gate, the debris from broken deformities began flying toward the portal. He dashes to the gaping hole in the wall and grabs hold of its rim, he managed to hang on for a while, unable to climb inside due to the increasing strength of the pull, until the screen slipped from his grip and he went spinning into the void again.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Earth's dimension, the Sun's light failed to reach the dark-side of Venus. The small Spec-5 spacecraft arrives at the rendezvous coordinates, an imposing military stealth ship was waiting for them. Dr. Kronos, Dr. Banks, Dr. Mason and Dr. Carmichael were on board, they transmit the secret mission codes through the communication network and the imposing ship responds with the opening of a compartment, blazing light from within contrasted intensely against the black of space and the ship's dark hull, revealing the ships's vehicle parking bay.

The craft approaches and slowly enters the small hangar. The Spec-5 lands as the compartment door seals shut again and the chamber quickly re-pressurized. The top-level UAC researchers disembark, step into the spacious hangar bay and approach the sealed airlock. The doors split from the middle and withdraws into the floor and ceiling. A man walked into frame on the other side of the passage whom they all immediately recognized as the Former Deimos Colony Head of Security, Master Corporal Revok. They couldn't hide their surprise, the last time they saw him was a mere thirty hours ago when he was leading the deployment to wipe out the alien infestation in Echo Labs. It was assumed that he was aboard the station when the moon inexplicably disappeared from its orbit.

"Welcome aboard, everyone" Revok says.

"Revok, you're alive!" Nexson exclaims.

Revok stood unmoved, he harboured a distant glare and a chilled demeanour, easily seen in his eyes and face. It was evident to the researchers that the mission had left its mark on his mind, the psychological effect was gnawing and fresh but the Corporal was able to hold onto his sanity, beyond the point which many others would breakdown.

Banks stepped up to the door and the other UAC officials followed behind, he stepped into the passage and regarded the Former Head of Security.

"It's good to see you, Corporal" he says, Revok returned a muted smile.

"Can you tell us what happened in Echo Labs?" Banks asks.

"The details have become classified, Will, but I will say it was a hell-hole" Revok replies.

"I must know what became of the portal!" Banks exclaims.

"Tough shit" Revok replies.

"Was the portal equipment destroyed?" Banks presses.

"I'm not telling you a fucking thing, former director and if you push me, you're going to pay a very brief visit to the air-lock chamber" The corporal says, his words blazed with angered sincerity. "I'm not any longer constrained by UAC corporate protocols, this is my ship. A small reward for cleaning up your mess in Echo Labs"

The group was taken aback, this is not the Major Corporal Revok that they remembered. Both Banks and Kronos betrayed their surprise at the Corporal's insight.

"What happened in Echo was an accident!" Banks loudly lies. "The specialists maintaining the systems made an oversight in the established maintenance routine."

Revok rolled his eyes in a deliberate display of incredulity, fuming silently. He looks into the former directors eyes with a sour expression.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, William. I'm going to the bridge. We will be arriving at Phobos in six hours, prepare for deployment" he barks.

After the long flight from Phobos the USM Hurricane sailed closer and closer to the Earth, it finally arrives and enters orbit. On the bridge, a message from the Earth's orbital station is received, Pauline input her personal credentials and the crew manifest and uploaded them to the space station's communication system. Former humans were stationed at the bridge posts, they silently anticipated the response. The main holographic monitor displayed the words 'standby for authorization'. Aboard Orbital Station Bravo, a clerk was sitting at an elaborate control station, scrutinizing the details of the Hurricane. There were some big issues with the request, the Hurricane is a military vessel that isn't meant to leave Mars' orbit, being captained by a UAC executive. Looking into the computer records, he found that Pauline Wolfe was stationed on Phobos, which is under emergency conditions, as was the Hurricane. It was plausible that this was an emergency flight and that something happened to the marines that the vessel was supposed to be under command of. It was time to ask some questions of the captain, he established a call and Pauline Wolfe appeared on the monitor, all signs of her possession disappeared.

"This is Orbital Station Bravo, am I speaking to UAC Administrative Specialist Wolfe?" the clerk asks.

"Yes, I am Pauline Wolfe" notes of fear with her natural voice concealed her possession, it was a masterful performance.

"It's understood that there is an emergency on Phobos, but you aren't authorized to be commanding your vessel. Do you know what happened to the marines that were commanding the Hurricane?" the clerk enquires.

The former human was almost sobbing "The emergency forced us to take the ship, because escape pods in our facility were either all gone or destroyed, we barely escaped with our lives. I had high enough authorization to monitor the marines, when they were in Central Processing they were overwhelmed from all directions, except for Major Martinez"

"What happened to Martinez?"

The former human replied in a demonic voice,  
"He is one of us, now".

The orbital station clerk was fighting for control, his mind was under attack, blackness consumed the colour in his eyes. He soon became possessed and could now see eye-to-eye with Pauline. The former Orbital Clerk authorized the Hurricane for entry. Pauline cackled hysterically as she pilots the ship into the atmosphere.

The USM Hurricane passed through the layers of dense atmosphere, the ship's heat shield began glowing a heated red under the intense atmospheric friction. It passes through the condensed air and glides toward the surface, moving closer to the Eastern Hemisphere, modern airplanes resembling giant floating stingrays came into view as the ship moved toward the European continent, along the North-Western territory. The ship enters Norwegian airspace, zero-g hovercars zip along the skies above the cities. Pauline pilots the ship to the UAC headquarters in the city of Oslo, setting it down in an aerospace hangar adjacent to the office tower. Landing lights blazed and the zero-g thrusters fired as the ship set down on the spacious hangar, landing gear sprouts from inner compartments and it settled in an available space.

The access ramp of the ship is lowered, Pauline and three other former humans step casually out of the ship, then making their way among light foot-traffic as another large space-capable ship descends into the spacious hangar from above. They easily passed through a security gate with their host's authorization and were on their way to the Union Aerospace headquarters, it was a glistening 20-story office tower. They walked the wide foot-path and passed through the revolving doors.

The lobby was spacious and spotless, a large rounded desk stretched along one of the walls, a small crowd was standing around it. A pair of paths rounded a central wall that was housing several panning holo monitors, a staircase spiralled along the wall to the second floor, a large UAC logo was on the floor in the middle of the lobby. A hologram appears in front of the monitor and announces,

"Get ready for another exciting day. Your hard work is putting the UAC on top"

Pauline walks to the middle of the area, the other former humans stood guard around her. Pauline opens her bag and pulls out a large sealed chemistry beaker full of blood and a brush. The brush was made from human bone and hair, crafted from the remains of killed Phobos colonists.

The passing UAC executives paid little notice as Pauline began to paint a encircled demonic symbol over the Union Aerospace logo. As the symbols became more detailed, more employees took notice of the foreign design with each stroke of the brush. A well dressed executive stepped closer to the circle, "Is this some kind of art display?" he asked in a deep authoritative voice. His only reply was being pushed back by one of the former humans. Pauline made the final strokes as a group of onlookers gathered, voicing their curiosities. Pauline completes the circle, stands in its center and chants in an alien voice and language. Her chanting grew louder as the curiosity of the onlookers turned into concern.

A pair from office security approach the gathering, calling for the disruption to stop. When security was mere steps away, a tall glowing column of crimson hell energy forms from the middle of the demonic symbol. Pauline lets out an ear piercing screech and a swarm of spirits manifest from the column in the form of small semitransparent skulls. They swarmed outward in a funnel of rotating activity, extending in pursuit of every mortal in the office tower. Before long, every UAC employee and assigned security in the tower was transformed into demon worshiping former humans.


	3. Chapter 3

Location: Unknown

After being forced back through the portal, the marine was transported to another world in a demonic dimension. The portal from Deimos opened meters above its surface, the marine fell unsteadily upon leaving the conduit and took a rough landing. Climbing to his feet, he takes in his new environment in shock. He stared out at a barren landscape of floating islands with surfaces like iron-ore, a carved stone archway stood nearby, glowing red jagged cracks crept up from the base, the archway's surface was weathered with age, untouched for thousands of years.

Bands of rippling moving energy streaked across a psychedelic sky, its swirling colours glowed above and in the space between floating islands, a pair of red drifting orbs hovered in the sky, providing some illumination to the world. Lightning strikes against a floating mountain far in the distance, it had layers of descending outcroppings that bristled with demonic activity, bloated floating demons drift around its summit in a large group. Another much smaller island drifting nearby had its surface covered in a demonic growth, both content and tortured human and alien faces protruded from the layer of flesh. He then recognized one of the islands, it was differently shaped and textured from the others. It was Deimos, formerly one of the pair of moons around Mars, its shape and UAC colony structures were easy for him to spot.

The marine scrutinized Demios and the visible structures on its surface for some time, the resemblances were impossible to disregard, he then turns his attention back to the hellish world he was trapped within. The marine considers his chances of escaping this place, hopelessness was raking his thoughts. He then looked up again at Deimos and found a glimmer of hope, he must go back the way he came, he must reach Deimos and take control of the teleporter. There would be the chance that he doesn't have the skill to operate the teleporter, but he was convinced it was the only way to get home. He quickly moved to the edge of the floating island and jumps to another hovering close by. He landed steadily with both boots on the ground. Brightly glowing red and orange swirling portals hung in the air, inches above the ground and freely above the gaping chasm.

The marine was continuing to examine his surroundings when his sight began clouding over. For a brief moment, a vision of demonic torture was seen in his mind, hundreds of mortal faces reaching out to him in desperation. The vivid mental image was unlike anything the marine's mind had conjured before, this place was testing his sanity. The marine was stunned to find a pool of steaming blood-red liquid bubbling up from a crater in the ground, right in front of his feet. He was sure that nothing like this was here when he made his landing. Disbelieving his own sight, he kicks a nearby bone into the fluid, it plopped predictably into the pool, the crimson droplets splashed to the ground and onto his boot. He stepped around the hazard, his senses were reeling in shock.

His mind was spinning, he tried to regain clarity and the world around him began to shift, the floating islands whizzed by while warping in shape, the ground moved frictionlessly beneath his feet as he stood in place. The land masses stretched and merged and formed into another location, hypnotic strands of particles continued to rain into place as the rigid tops of sharp rocks protruding from the ground among a lightly cluttered clearing, a few a blobs of flesh were pulsating within gaping holes in the ground. The environment solidified its shape and several columns of blazing portal energy emerged, blazing through the area, the features of several different demon species gradually took form within the glowing light, the marine reaches for the plasma rifle previously owned by Major Martinez and slams an energy cell magazine into place. The marine grins when he hears the gun's whining confirmation tone and jumps down from his place on a towering rock plateau, a wildly enraged horde of demons were charging toward him, streams of glowing plasma streaked across the rocky landscape, roasting the creatures in its path.


	4. Chapter 4

In the lobby of the Oslo UAC office tower, the smashed chemistry beaker of dried blood lies still, the painted symbol on the floor had faded to brown. Heavy chains were looped around the front doors from the inside. The lighting was dimmed and each of the wall-mounted monitors scrolled the same short message, "standby". Up on the rooftop, a gathering of demonically possessed UAC employees wearing black hooded robes, standing around the outside of a freshly painted symbol. They begin their ceremony with a silent meditation. After a moment, they begin chanting in an alien language, as the chanting went on they were hitting morbidly sour tones. The unpleasant chorus became more animated in their gestures with the delivery of each word. This went on for more than an hour when finally, an apparition appeared above the middle of the circle. A demon with long horns on each side of its head and a jaw similar to that of a canine, its skin was a leathery grey. The demon speaks to them in an alien voice, revealing its sharp fangs as it spoke.

"You have done well by summoning me" it said, the former humans were all bowing motionlessly, face and arms on the ground in a display of devotion and worship.

"I must be brought into this world so the cleansing can begin, I must corrupt this world myself. Only when these mortals have lost all hope, only then can we begin the harvest. Moving forward too quickly with the harvest can cause mortal spirits to be lost, and these souls are too precious, I must have them all" demands the Icon of Sin.

The former humans continued to bow in silence, not daring to look up at the apparition or interrupt.

"You will use all the resources at your disposal to build a portal big enough to bring me through" was the demon's demand.

Mere minutes had passed before a group of possessed designers were standing over a large table top touch-screen computer, it held enough workspace for multiple users. They went to work on the design, calculating the dimensions of each module on their own work field. After only an hour of drawing and redrawing designs, each of the device's blueprints was complete, they assembled each composition and the prototype's completed model revealed itself. They sent the model's data to a nearby holo-monitor and the possessed designers gathered around to examine the finished design. The device was a massive upright standing ring supported by elaborate hardware to be housed in system sub-suites. The ring was fitted with red field emitters that sat between tightly coiled metal along the length of the ring. The large loop turns in the green holographic light.

Dark, ominous clouds had converged over New York's night sky, a tall broadcast tower pierces the gloom. Sheets of rain was falling to the streets below. Nearby buildings towered above, varying in shape from straight standing to bulbously designed, an apartment building held an exterior of a honey-comb design, each cell serving as a unit for housing, many hanging plants covered much of the structure. Robotic and autonomous vehicles hovered above a road, the traffic was light. Pedestrians travel along a seamless step-sensitive glass walkway that stretches off into the distance, displaying walking directions, adverts and city news, its various images glowed colourfully. Store-fronts were mostly managed by a robotic staff, business signs were either holographic or scrolling video screens, some framed with classic neon signs.

Spiral escalators twirled down to the subway below, train rails were replaced some time ago by magnetic rail. Small transport pods came and went rapidly through the platform and into the transport hub. Thick concrete columns supported the ceiling, attached were video screens displaying advertisements. A monitor switches from an ad for tiny bite-sized cakes to a red encircled demonic symbol against a white background.

"A new world is within our reach" read the words below the symbol.

A triangular company logo accompanied by the letters 'UAC' occupied the bottom left corner.

Further down the platform, a news broadcast played, the voice of the newscaster echoed through the deserted subway tunnel.

"Today in aerospace news, Union Aerospace Corporation surprised investors by releasing cryptic advertisements that are now being seen across the world. This campaign comes at a time when the conglomerate are facing intense scrutiny over a reported accident with their teleportation technology on two of their off-world colonies that resulted in making contact and being overrun by dangerous aliens. There have also been a flood of layoffs and related payouts recently, the timing of which has also confused investors. For more, we're joined by our corporate analyst, Angus Reed. Angus?"

Angus comes into frame of the broadcast wearing a business suit.

"It should be well understood that these ads are bizarre, wasteful and unnecessary. Union Aerospace is partially funded by governments and institutions. The rest is from profits from contracting its technology and energy to technologically driven investment firms representing countless scientists and engineers intellectually invested in the aerospace field. With that in mind, there's no reason for them to be attracting people's attention in this strange way. I've been following aerospace news for the last twelve years and I've never seen something like this, and for them to be promoting such cryptic content, it's puzzling"

The host comes back into frame on the monitor.

"Despite widespread confusion and criticism regarding these actions, aerospace stocks, particularly those from Union Aerospace Corporation rose considerably during today's market trading. We reached out to Union Aerospace to comment on the ads and investor concerns, a spokesperson for the company acknowledged the situation with their investors and told us that they were taking these criticisms seriously, but declined an interview or to offer more information."

On the rainy streets above, demonic symbols beamed from video billboards throughout the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Location: 486958 Arrokoth

Far from either Mars or Earth, in the outer reaches of the solar system was a rust coloured, misshapen asteroid drifting in space between Neptune and the Kuiper belt. Built upon the asteroid was a UAC colony with a research complex, an ore mining station, a manufacturing facility and a hangar bay, sealed tunnels held walkways for reaching surrounding structures. Thrusters were built away from the colony along both sides of the asteroid to control the velocity and stabilize rotation, thick hoses connected to the engines lead back to a fuel depot. Receiving dishes were built upon the peak of the flat section of the asteroid, connecting with the other orbiting networked communication arrays.

On the decks of the research station, many of the laboratories were buzzing with activity. In the adjoining halls, space marines were patrolling security checkpoints. Beneath the surface of the asteroid, was a secretive sub-sector, level zero-B, it held several laboratory suites, computer rooms, and a circular meeting room. A member of the paranormal division, Dr. Griggs was taking the elevator down after receiving a notification that the download of data intercepted from Phobos was complete, he heads to the computer lab to analyze the data and study the incident that recently occurred there. He sits at a terminal with a large, spanning holo monitor. The doctor fills the large screen with many different operational reports and begins to analyze the reactor damage, then moving onto reviewing security reports and surveillance footage. Glowing imagery of demonic violence beams from the holo-monitor. Another paranormal division devotee, Dr. Hensley, enters the computer lab and approaches from behind. They watch the footage of the rescue squad of space marines sent from Mars while making notes on combat effectiveness, the alien's capabilities and recommendations. The images brought to their minds the same idea: weaponization. Controlling these aliens and unleashing them upon potential enemies could prove a lucrative product for their military clients.

Footage of the rescue squad's last stand unfolded in the holographic light, Griggs made note of the manifestation of the fast barrage of portals opening around them and the appearance of cybernetically enhanced demons, advanced technology and weapons were seamlessly fused with their bodies. The surveillance system brought to their attention another instance of notable activity occurring simultaneously. A lone marine was fighting through the halls of the Alpha Labs complex with only a sidearm and his bare hands, dispatching the aliens with apparent ease, every move exhibited flawless techniques.

"Who is that marine?" Dr. Hensley asks.

"It looks like someone from station security" says Dr. Griggs

Griggs pauses the footage and zoomed in on the armour's call number, only to discover an empty patch on the place where it should have been found.

"No call number" Griggs exclaims with a confused expression on his face.

"That is a test subject, Hensley clarifies, he should be in artificial hibernation"

"How could he have escaped from stasis?" Griggs queries, looking for answers in the station computer logs. Rows of recorded log entries fills a narrow window on the monitor, Griggs searches for entries time-stamped from previous to the marines appearance in the surveillance footage, then reviewing automated commands. The logs reveal that the main station computer released the subject from stasis when emergency power came online as a precaution against him being killed when the hibernation systems eventually shuts down from power-loss.

"Someone on Phobos forgot to disable the automated emergency failsafes, the station computer received an automated request for access to emergency power so the subject could be pulled out to save him from dying in stasis and the computer authorized the request" Griggs observes.

"Which project is he from? Who is he?" Hensley asks.

"There was only one science project that used space marines as subjects, as I remember." Griggs recalls.

He opens a listing from the captured data of the science projects from Alpha Labs and quickly finds a genetic research study he reasoned to be the one using the marine they observed. Upon opening the file, he finds that the project data was missing, completely blank. Griggs angrily stared into the empty field.

"Trace back the unauthorized data access from the surveillance footage" Hensley suggests.

Griggs rings up the footage from the genetics lab, they see a group of four people in the room, including the unknown marine, a female scientist was using the computer terminal. They scan her face and match her identity from the listing of the Phobos colony personnel records.

"Dr. Diane Stone. Someone is going to have to track her down." Griggs deems in a flat, clinical tone.

Back on Earth, unsuspecting UAC engineers were in an aerospace construction hangar, preparing components, laying cables or performing tests. The new teleporter's current state was messy but progress was moving fast. A former human looked down on the mortals as they toiled over their demonically inspired project from behind the window of an elevated supervison office. Another possessed human enters the darkened workstation and approaches silently.

"We have located core committers and components for building the particle emulsifier at a UAC facility in Germany. We shouldn't have much trouble acquiring them and this will decrease production time by 12%" the former human explains.

"Excellent. We will get some parts and corrupt their best minds for our cause while we are there" the other possessed researcher replies.

Their black eyes watch as the two halves of the teleporter's ring was brought together, with the top half being lowered into place on the other side of the view screen.

The stealth ship, USM Vapor sailed steadily through space to reach Mars, its rear engines blazing. On board, Susan and Victor were being escorted to the ship's armoury by a marine, he stops at the caged door and looks into the retina scanner.

"Access granted" announces the ship's computer.

"You can take a look, just don't load the weapons and don't take anything out of the room" the marine instructs.

They walk inside, eager to see the weapons they would be handling on Phobos. Several robotic combat robots were hanging, folded against the back wall below a large weapon case, the left wall held newly designed advanced plasma rifles. Victor opens a case against the left wall, a curtain of mist releases from the case as it opens. A cryogenic repeater was held within, along with many liquid nitrogen rounds and their insulated magazines. Another case was packed with cryogenic grenades.

"They weren't kidding when we spoke over subspace with operations, this is some serious firepower" Victor says.

"So it would seem" replies Susan.

She was standing above the opened case against the back wall, a large energy weapon with lines of dimly glowing green compartments within the sides of a wide barrel. The BFG 9000. It was out of the prototype stage.


	6. Chapter 6

*NOTE* This is only one half of chapter six, the rest shouldn't be too far behind.

The Marine had been fighting aimlessly through Hell for hours, his crusade had erupted into havoc for the demons. His mind burned with righteous fury, hundreds of hellspawn corpses littered his path. He arrives at the shore of a poisonous blood-red lake, large slabs of slanted rocks framed the landscape. The lake held a thick toxic fog, the trunks of dead trees sway nearby, much of the branching roots were exposed beneath the twisted limbs. The poisoned, uneven ground led to the edge of the coast, tightly coiled demonic growth resembling intestines grew from the shore, squirming as the waves of poison splashed over them.

A flicker of light attracts his notice, another module of UAC technology appeared in the distance, sent to the surface by the demons in control of Deimos. Long slimy tentacles emerge from the ground and wrap their appendages around the humming module and pull it down beneath the surface.

'This can't be good' the Marine observes.

He pressed on for some time close to the coastline until finding a rocky clearing, a large-jawed demon was hungrily gnawing a human looking corpse. As he quietly approached, he saw what looked like a Union Aerospace uniform. The demon notices the marine and let's out a grunt as it spun around to face him. Its fangs were covered in blood, strands of saliva streaking to the ground. The demon roars and columns of hell energy manifest around it, four big cybernetically enhanced demons emerge, recently sent from Deimos.

The Pinky charges toward the Marine, squealing. The Marine evades and the demon continued for a short distance before skidding to a stop, kicking up a cloud of dust around it. The Mancubus shoots flaming blobs on the Marine, it collides with a burst of plasma rifle fire and evaporates. As the Mancubus moved closer, he could hear sickening gurgling stomach noises and belching from their grime covered, flabby bodies, the weapons attached to the ends of their arms were caked with black thickly textured soot. They lift their heads and roar, revealing their filthy protruding fangs.

The demon comes in for another charge, the marine used the demons momentum to fling it crashing into a boulder with a quick countering throw. He then jumps onto the weapon of a Mancubus and runs up its arm, grabs its shoulder and throws himself above while unloading the plasma rifle in its face, the marine lands behind the Mancubus, the demon's head was burned into a cloud of drifting ashes, it fell to the ground with a thud. The other Mancubus became enraged and fired wildly, the marine rapidly dodged the blobs, quickly dashing between projectiles. The pinky demon closed on the marine from behind, he notes the angle of its approach and he runs up the side of a short rock cliff and falls back upon the approaching Pinky, grabs its large head and wrenches it quickly, breaking its neck with a crumbling snap, it collapses to the dusty stone ground. The Marine now had the breathing space to deal with the remaining slow-moving Mancubus, one by one, using the plasma rifle to cook them into smoking charred carcasses.

He lowers his rifle and walks to the corpse that had been partially eaten by the Pinky, he prods the body with his boot and turns it onto its back, it was a female UAC scientist, the uniform held patches from the Deimos colony. The scientist's lifeless face held a horrified expression. The demons in control of Deimos must have forced her through the portal to the surface, she had no hope of survival without an environment suit or any weapons. As he was looking down on the remains, a white glowing orb appears from beyond a wall of jagged rocks and approaches, it orbits around his leg and torso, dances up his arm and passes through his helmet. He was both delighted and surprised upon noticing the small visitor inside his armour, the little orb emanated with positive energy.

Having succeeded in getting the Marine's attention, the spirt passes back into the environment. It floats toward a twisting path that the Marine hadn't noticed, it was overgrown by dead thorny vines. It then drifted to the marine, then to the path and back again. It looked like the orb wanted him to follow it, he had to admit that he had no idea where he was going. Strange as it was, he allowed the small white orb to guide him. He follows the orb along the path, it wasn't long before a sizeable gore-nest appeared in the distance, the orb danced happily and zooms toward incoming demon attacks to alert the Marine on their trek.

The Marine was soon standing before the gore-nest (…)


End file.
